This invention pertains to portable stage systems and, more particularly, to such a system having a plurality of separable stage units which can have their top surfaces positioned at the same of different heights and with easily operated structure for holding the stage units in desired assembled relation.
In portable stage systems, it is known to have a plurality of separable stage units with each unit having a perimetral frame to provide strength and to support a top surface panel for the stage unit. Such structures have included a clamp for engagement with adjacent frame members to hold the stage units locked to each other. Such clamp structure has not been constructed to impart additional rigidity to the perimetral frame members and, at the same time, include a clamp member which can be pivoted into engagement with parts of the frame member associated with adjacent stage units to hold the stage units locked to each other.